Dream
by SilverSoulGoldenHeart
Summary: *Oneshot* It is a night at the Cheydinhal that is the same as any others. But when Esmera goes to sleep, she finds herself in a strange and interesting dream that doesn't seem to make any sense. What she doesn't realize though, is that it may turn out to be exactly what she wants.


**A/N~ **

**Okay, so, I know what you are thinking. I haven't updated anything in FOREVER. . But, I have plans...to update. So, this is just a little one-shot I came up with. It is about Esmera/Vicente, but is not part of the "Dark Gift" story, just sort of a little side thing. So, anyway, I promise that I will definitely update soon. Anyway, I do not own Oblivion, The Dark Brotherhood, The Elder Scrolls, etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

I made my way silently into the Dark Brotherhood living quarters, dragging my bare feet along the cold, hard floor. Rubbing my eyes, my thoughts drifted over the events of the day. It hadn't been a particularly unusual one, hardly anything different had happened. I had simply talked to Vicente for a few minutes, carried out another contract, and made some small talk with the other members in the sanctuary.

Yet, as I willed my tired, oddly sore body over to my bed, something felt...odd. The room was quiet, and nobody else was inside. I sat with a small sigh on the short bed and began to pull down the blankets.

I took one more glance around the room before settling down underneath the soft covers, and resting my head on the pillow. Comfort slowly seeped into my body, and I closed my aching eyes. Darkness blotted out everything, and my mind drifted off into a restless slumber.

My vision was foggy for a few moments, until finally, I could see everything clearly. I was not in my bed at the sanctuary; instead I was in a small room filled with the glow from a cheery looking fireplace. I was already standing, and I looked around curiously. I realized that this must be a dream. I moved my hand to see if I still had on my Shrouded Armor, but I felt soft fabric, and looked down to see that I was wearing a dress.

Confused, I blinked to make sure my vision was correct. I looked over myself again; I was wearing a long, floor-length red dress with blue and gold trimming and detailing. It was the most delicate finery I had ever seen, let alone worn. I found it strange that I was dreaming of wearing such a thing.

Suddenly, I heard a soft creak, and turned to see the door being opened. I gaped, staring as none other than Vicente walked into the room, dressed in his usual garb, bearing a small smile. I blinked again, and shivered at the blast of cold air that came in when the door opened. He closed it quickly, and walked slowly over to me.

I smiled a little, unsure, wondering what could be happening. He neared me, and stopped a few feet in front of me. His eyes were warm, and he remained silent. I stayed the same, watching and waiting for him to say something. If this was just a dream, why did it feel so real?

He began to reach out his hand, and said simply, "Come with me." I took his hand, and let him lead me out the door and outside. As he closed the door of the small wooden cabin, I stood shivering in the cold. Snow covered the ground, and stars glittered above in the beautiful night sky. Without comment, he looked at me, and took my hand.

He felt warm, and instantly, I wasn't cold anymore. I felt something strange in the pit of my stomach. What was the meaning of all this. Why in the name of Sithis would this happen?

He began to lead me down the snow covered ground, and I realized that we were in the forest. Trees, tall and dark and ominous, loomed over our heads. I looked up, gazing at the sky through the interloping branches. We kept walking, but neither of us said a word.

Suddenly, he spoke up, "Esmera, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

My heart sped up. "Is it a new contract?" I asked, but I was almost sure it wasn't.

He shook his head. "No, it has nothing to do with...The Dark Brotherhood...or murder."

I nodded, and we were silent for a few moments longer. "Then what is it?" I asked softly, my curiosity growing.

He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, then closed it, like he changed his mind. "Well?" I asked again.

He halted, and I did the same. Suddenly, he turned to face me, and took my free hand in his other one. Now, both of my hands were held in his warm ones. I bit my lip, and looked away. He brought me closer, and said to me, "Esmera, I think I'm...I think that I have feelings for you."

My heart stopped, and I took in a long, shaky breath. That was what I had feared. Or maybe hoped for? I couldn't really tell. He gripped my hands tighter, and asked me, "Do you..." He didn't finish the question, but I understood whatever he was asking. Did I love him? Did I...have feelings for him?

I looked at him, once again startled by his glowing red eyes. "I...I don't know," I answered honestly. I took in a breath. "But...honestly...I think I might." I couldn't even believe the words that came out of my mouth? Were they true? Perhaps, perhaps not. My mind and thoughts felt only dazed and confused, and he grasped my hands even tighter.

Soon, before I knew what was going on, he let go of my hands, and pulled me along farther into the woods, not saying anything else. Confusion clouded my thoughts, and I wondered what was going on. It was definitely a very strange dream. He kept dragging me along, and suddenly, we were walking through the streets of a small town. Several houses lined a cobblestone road, and Vicente kept pulling me along.

Then, we rounded a corner, and he brought me up to a welcoming looking cabin. I waited a few moments as he fumbled with a key and opened up the front door. We walked in, and he closed the door behind us. It was an inn, and there was a fireplace at the front that warmed up the whole room. To the side of the room, someone was playing a lute, and several people gathered around, drinks in hand.

Vicente loosened his grip on my hand a little, and we walked to the center of the room. I felt a blush creep across my face. Several people looked over at us as we made our way over. I had no idea what Vicente was planning.

Suddenly, the lute player started a new song, strumming soft and soothing sounding notes that filled the air. Vicente turned towards me, and kept one hand in one of mine, while placing the other on my waist.

"Wh-What?" I asked, blushing more. He guided my free hand over to his shoulder, then pulled me a little closer. He smiled slightly, as the lute music grew louder and everybody in the room turned to watch us.

We began to slowly dance in that spot, and his eyes never left mine. I bit my lip, and felt odd tingles from him touching my waist. I blinked, still overwhelmed with confusion, and he pulled me even closer, until my chin was resting on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes, feeling warm, and strangely...at peace. I felt his hot breath hit my neck, and a strange feeling that I had never experienced before run through my body. His hand slowly wandered down, until it was no longer on my waist. Now it was resting on my lower back, nearing my rear.

My face felt warm, and his other hand left mine. I wrapped that arm around his back, and he wrapped his arm around my waist to join his other hand. He moved me gently across the floor. Before I knew it, we were dancing all around the room, and he was twirling me around with his hand.

I laughed, and felt suddenly giddy. Soon, other couples began to dance along with us. The room was filled with cheeriness, and I was still wondering what in Oblivion was going on. Then, me and Vicente halted, and we were standing in the corner of the room. He pressed his forehead to mine, and whispered something.

I couldn't understand what he said, but I had an idea. He leaned his face closer, and I felt my heart's pace speed up. In an instant, his mouth was pressed against mine, and it felt new and strange. He moved me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my back.

Not sure how to respond otherwise, I kissed him back, bringing my hands up to rest on his shoulders. It was the most strange yet interesting thing I had felt before, and then, before I knew it, it was over.

He pulled away a little, his breath still hitting my nose. I breathed for air, and opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Just then, he opened his mouth, but it wasn't his voice. Instead, I heard a distant and familiar female voice: Antoinetta.

"Esmera!" I blinked in confusion, and watched as Vicente's mouth continued moving. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear what. Antoinetta's voice was drowning out his, and I suddenly felt agitated.

Before I could do anything, everything was growing blurry, and my vision was blurring out. _Vicente! _I wanted to shout out, as I reached to grab his hand. But no sound came out.

My vision was completely black for several moments, and I heard An's voice loud and clear. "ESMERA! ESMERA WAKE UP YOU LITTLE PERSON!" I opened my eyes groggily, and looked at An, who was standing over me, a huge grin covering her features.

I glared at her, but my eyes probably just looked closed, and she probably passed it off as me being tired. But, as she blabbered on randomly (like usual), I couldn't help but blank out her words. All of my thoughts were on that strange dream. All I could think of was his hands on my waist, and the feel of his lips lingering on mine.

I sat up, and subconsciously placed my hand on my mouth. I felt as if I could still smell him, a sweet scent that smelled a little bit like fresh blood. And I could almost still taste his kiss, and it made me feel woozy. I blinked several times, and let out a sigh. Just then, Ocheeva walked into the room, and said to me, "Vicente needs to talk to you about a contract."

_Oh Sithis help me._


End file.
